parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's Clues (Blue's Clues (Featuring Dora!))/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Dora's Clues (Blue's Clues (Featuring Dora!)). *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Come On In!, What Did You Say? *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Dora: You See A Clue? *Children: We See A Clue! *Dora: (Singing) Another Blue's Clues Day!, Hooray!, Do You Wanna Play... *Dora, Blue, and Blue's Friends: Blue's Clues! *Dora: Come Count to 3! *Pail, Periwinkle, and Shovel: 1, 2, 3! *Dora: (Singing) And Clap Your Hands! *Tickety, Slippery, and Magenta: (Singing) Clap Your Hands! *Dora: (Singing) Learn Something New! *Blue and Blue's Friends: (Singing) Something New! *Dora: (Singing) Join A... *Dora, Blue, and Blue's Friends: (Singing) Blue's Clues Band Today! *Mailbox: Right This Way! *Dora, Blue, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon: (Singing) It's Another Blue's Clues Day! *Mr. Salt: Dora's Clues! *Dora, Blue, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon: (Singing) It's Another Blue's Clues Day! *Blue: (Barks Blue's Clues!) *(Song Ends) *(Door Opens) *Dora: Oh!, Hola!, Come On In! *Blue: (Barks Hello!) *Dora: Guess What!, I Have A Big Surprise for You and Blue! *Blue: (Barks You Do?) *Dora: Si!, Do You Wanna Know What It Is? *Child: Yes! *Dora: Do You Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Child: Yes! *Dora: Do You Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Child: Yes! *Dora: Well, I'm Not Gonna Tell You! *Blue: (Barks No?) *Dora: Nope!, I'm Not Gonna Tell You!, Because Today, You're Gonna Have to Play... *(Dora's handprints appear) *Dora: Dora's Clues!, To Figure Out What My Surprise Is! *Blue: (Barks Wow!, Really?) *Dora: Dora's Clues!, Really!, Dora's Clues!, You Know How Blue Always Leaves The Clues, and We Find Them? *Blue: (Barks Oh!, Now I Get It!) *Dora: Well, Today, I'm Going to Leave The Clues!, and You and Blue Have to Find Them!, What Do You Think of That? *Blue: (Barks Cool!) *Dora: So, Do You Wanna Play Dora's Clues?, You Do?, Great!, Oh!, These Handprints are The Clues!, I Made Them Myself! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Barking and Singing) We Are Gonna Play Dora's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Dora: So Remember!, Dora's Handprints Will Be On The Clues!, Dora's Clues! *Blue: (Barks Yeah!, We've Got to Talk to Sidetable!, Come On!) *(Blue goes to Sidetable) *Blue: (Barks Hi, Sidetable!, I'm Looking for Clues Today!) *Sidetable: Blue!, Are You Looking for Clues Today? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Sidetable: Wow!, That's So Cool!, Here!, You Two Will Need The Notebook! *Blue: (Barks Thanks, Sidetable!) *Sidetable: You're Welcome!, Good Luck Finding Dora's Clues!, (Laughs) *(Song Starts) *Dora: To Play Dora's Clues, You Have to Find 3... *Children: Handprints! *Dora: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, and Those are Your... *Children: Clues! *Dora: Your Clues? *Children: Our Clues! *Dora: Then You Put Them in Your... *Children: Notebook! *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Dora's Clues!, Dora's Clues! *Blue: (Barks Dora's Clues!) *Dora: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue: (Barks and Sings) Think... *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Dora: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *Blue: (Barks That We Wanna Do!) *(Song Ends) *Dora: Are You Ready to Look for Dora's Clues to Figure Out What My Surprise Is for You and Blue?, You Are?, Excelente!, Okay!, Somebody Has Your First Clue!, Do You Wanna Know Who?, Well, Solve This Riddle!, and Then You'll Know!, Here's The Riddle!, What Has Yellow Feathers, and Orange Webbed Feet, and Uses A Bill When It's Time to Eat?, What is It? *Child: A Duck! *Dora: Si!, You Got It!, A Duck Has Your First Clue!, So, Find A Duck! *Blue: (Barks Come On!) *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Barking and Singing) We Are Looking For Dora's Clues, Wonder Where They Are! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Barks Hi, Tickety!, A Duck Has Our Clue!) *Tickety: A Duck Has Your Clue? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Tickety: Do You See The Duck?, Where? *Child: There!, The Duck! *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Dora: (Quacks) *Tickety: We Found You, Duck!, We Found You!, We Found You!, Do You Have A Clue? *Dora: No!, (Quacks), I Gave Your Clue to A Friend of Mine!, (Quacks), Do You Know Who? *Blue: (Barks We Do!) *Dora: Well, This Riddle Will Tell You Who!, (Quacks), Here's The Riddle!, Who is The Girl, With A Hood on Her Head, That Found A Wolf, In Her Grandma's Bed?, (Quacks), Well, Who is It? *Child: Little Red Riding Hood! *Dora: (Quacks), Little Red Riding Hood Has Your Clue! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Well, Go Find Her!, (Quacks) *Tickety: Come On! *Blue: (Barks Let's Go!) *Tickety: Did You See Little Red Riding Hood? *Child: That Way! *Tickety: That Way?, Thanks! *(Blue and Tickety going outside) *Tickety: Did You See Little Red Riding Hood?, Where is She? *Child: There! *Blue: (Barks We Found Her!) *Tickety: It's Little Red Riding Hood! *Dora: Hola!, I am Little Red Riding Hood! *Tickety: Do You Have Dora's Clue? *Dora: Ooh!, I am So Sorry!, But, I Do Not Have Your Clue, Anymore! *Blue: (Barks Sadly) *Tickety: Well Then, Who Has It? *Dora: Well, A Very Good Friend of Mine Has Your Clue!, Do You Wanna Know Who? *Blue: (Barks Yes!) *Dora: Well, Here's My Riddle!, She is A Person, With Brown Hair!, and She Goes Everywhere With Her Backpack and Map!, Who is It? Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts